The Land Before Time All Grown Up XI: Mystery of the Monsterousaurus Transcript
In an unknown Valley the dinosaurs were eating tree stars and drinking water, and two domeheads (Pachycephalosaurus) were head butting each other. In the woods the eyes of a rogue dinosaur shows,and the domeheads smells something near them, and they see a dinosaur coming out of the shadows, and they panicked ran and warn the other dinosaurs that a rogue dinosaur is here, and the dinosaur came out of the woods and attacks and the dinosaurs starts running as fast as they can and a spiketail got caught and was killed by the rogue with a red foot and the shadow of the rogue happens to be a longneck (brontosaurus) (LONGNECK ROARING) (In the bushes the green eyes of a unknown dinosaur shows) (DINOSAUR HOWLING) (The green eyes disappeared) In the peachful Great Valley, Littlefoot and his friends, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Tippy, and Ruby are looking at the trees with all the different colored treesweets Littlefoot: I'm just so excited for the Fall Celebration. Ducky: Me, too, and I just love celebrations. Petrie: So do I. And this celebration, we're gonna have those yummy treesweets from the beautiful tree over there. Spike: Yeah, that tree has all beautiful treesweets all over. Tippy: Yeah, but everyone really needs one, Spike. Ruby: Yeah, Spike we're all gonna get one of the Treesweets soon. Chomper: Not this sharptooth. Cause I'm eating one of my favorite foods the ground Crawlers.: Ruby:Yep your favorites Littlefoot: In few weeks everyone's going to be ready for those treesweets, and we all know the rules. Petrie: Oh yes. We all have to wait longer before the time comes. Spike: Yep the sooner the celebration comes, the sooner we can have treesweets. Ducky: Spike, we don't want this to happen like last time. Tippy: What happen last time. Ducky: Littlefoot accidently messed up another treesweet tree when we were Littlefoot, and all that's in the past. Littlefoot: I remember. And I don't wanna do this again. Petrie:Me know you don't want this to happen again. Cera: Of course he doesn't want this to happen again, cause he might mess up. Mr. Thicknose: Now young ones. I know you're all excited by the celebration, but you all have to wait longer, and I don't want one of this treesweets to go missing. Understand? (All):Yes, Mr. Thicknose. (Mr.Thicknose walks away) Cera; Oh, Mr. Thicknose is right, guys. You'll have to wait longer, and we all know who's the first one to get one of the treesweets, and the first one is me. Ducky:Uh..you? I don't remember you being the first one. (The screen showing a fast back) Petrie: Yeah I remember Littlefoot who found the tree first before we did. Littlefoot: Hey,guys look at this tree I've found. (Littlefoot grunts to reach) Littlefoot: It's so high,that I can't reach. Cera: Hey, what's that? (Cera runs and bumps into Littlefoot causing him to hit the tree and one treesweet falls down and Cera ate it) Cera: (Chewing) Thanks for the treesweet, Littlefoot. (Littlefoot goans) (The screen turns from fast back to present) Tippy: Yeah Ii remember Littlefoot found this tree first before you did. Cera: You're right. To bad Littlefoot didn't get the treesweet first cause, he's still little. Littlefoot: Hold on. I also remember I reach things but the others did like Ducky who was on my back getting the treestars for her family, Ruby,who was also on my back getting the other treestars for her family, and not to mention Spike and Tippy who bump into me and cause me to fall to the ground before getting on my back while trying the catch the other treestars that were floating in the air. Spike: Oops Tippy: Oh I remember that part. Sorry Ruby: Oh yeah I remember about that. Ducky: Me, too Cera: Wait. What about Chomper and Petrie? Littlefoot: Chomper is a sharptooth. He doesn't eat plants like we do. He only eats ground crawlers from the tree and the ones on the ground, and Petrie can fly. Cera: Oh. I guess someone doesn't know thing have changed in the valley that make things to big for you. See ya around, "Little" foot. (Laughing) (Cera walks off) (Littlefoot growls and walks) Chomper: Uh...Ruby. Let's go before things gets worst. Ruby:Right behind you. (Chomper and Ruby walks off) Petrie: Should we go cheer Littlefoot up? Littlefoot: I can hear you, Petrie. Petrie: Wait I didn't mean to.... Ducky: Petrie, he need to be alone. Spike: I'm worried. Tippy: Me, too. (The screen fades to a screen where Mr. Thicknose is walking) Tilla:Thicky? It's that you? Mr.Thicknose: Tilla? How-how-how did you find me? Tilla:I know every scent of you and it led me straight to you handsome. Mr. Thicknose: Why, (Nervous laugh) You sure know everything. Cera: (Laughing) That Littlefoot. To little to reach things when he got older. Tilla:You know, Thickly, it's been so long since I've been to the Great Valley looking for you. Mr. Thicknose:I know. Just wait until you look at the most beautiful thing you might see here. (Mr. Thicknose look at the two horns knocking all the Treesweets down and yelled and all the dinosaurs heared him) Ruby: What was that, Chomper. Chomper. (Sigh) It's probably Mr. Thickness.Better see what's going on. (ALL THE DINOSAURS GATHERED) Male Dinosaur #1: Hey what's going on? Male Dinosaur # 2: What's the meaning of this? Petrie: Looks like Littlefoot didn't do it this time. Me glad. Oh, Cera. You're not mad that the twohorns knockdown the treesweet off the tree and you didn't get a single one? Cera: (YELLING) Do I look mad to you?! Petrie: (WHIMPERING) Mr. Thicknose: What going on here? Why did you two horns do this? Mr.Nasmo: Uh hum! Mr. Thicknose: Oh. Mr. Nasmo...what a surprise. Mr.Nasmo: Mr. Thicknose, Do you know why I made my boys do this? Mr. Thicknose: Uh.....yes? Chomper: Oh, no, not this sharptooth. I could get hurt if I see your kinds different horns. It'll be bad for me. Cera: Oh, come on Chomper. It will be fun. Chomper:(SIGH) Alright, Alright. I'll come. Ruby: Uh, what about Littlefoot? We don't want him to miss out. Tippy: I think I know where he is. At his home. (The gang arrived at Littlefoot's home) Ducky: Uh...Littlefoot? Littlefoot: Go away. Petrie: Oh, come on, Littlefoot. We just wanna talk to you. Littlefoot: I'm not in a good mood now. Ruby: Because of your size? Littlefoot: Yes. My size. I heard what Mr. Thicknose said about a monster being bigger than me, and it makes me upset. Mr,Kosmos: Chasma: Hey, guys, we better take a hike, cause here comes you know who. Spike: Who? Eino: Tad the twohorn. He's always annoying, and he's bad news. You better not trust him. Tippy: How come? Chasma: He likes to bring trouble to us, and guest. Styrco: To late now, cause he's here. Tad: Eino, Chasma, and Styrco. Eino: What do you want, Tad? We're busy practicing here. Tad: Practicing is for believeing losers like all three of you.Can't believe Mr. Kosmos allowed you three to be strong as those when they failed. Oh, and the reason I'm here. I heard from some others that you, Eino have been doing your trick against another. Pento: Pento: Finally, we have 14 dinosaurs injured by rogue dangerous longneck who left scratch marks on them and he's out there somewhere attack more, and Mr. Kosmos is counting on me to have the best horn dinosaurs I've train along with others to stop him. Tandy: Trayson: Red Foot: (GROWLING) Pento: Galla: (Littlefoot walking outside feeling upset) Littlefoot: I do not like being little! (Sigh) It's not fair. I don't like when someone who makes fun of me. I can't take it anymore. I don't like my name anymore. So I'm gonna change it forever. No more Littlefoot. For now on, my new name will be Tall Tail, and that's it. Later in the middle of the night, Red was walking close to edge and stop and roars really loud while Brighterra watches him and howls and disappeared. Cera: Oh can you guys believe it? Everyone's counting on me to save the day with you guys helping....... Littlefoot: Cera! Cera: What? Littlefoot: I think I figure out how you've found Red Foot before anyone did. Cera: Really? How? Littlefoot: You were using me again! Cera: Wait. Using you? For what? Littlefoot: To be the same Cera of something she didn't do, like following me, leading you to the target I've found before you could get my way. All this brings back memories! Cera: Memories? Littlefoot: Of you who made me look like a loser when you used me like you did back at the Great Valley and way back when we were little. It's your fault I've messed up the treesweet tree in the first place before I had the tiny longnecks take the blame for my mistakes, and you're the reason why Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were mad at me. Well the dinosaur they should be mad at is you! Ducky: Okay, I remembered. Petrie: Oh, yeah. Me remember it was Cera's fault. Cera: Are you saying it's my fault? Littlefoot: Yes, it's you fault. You're the reason I lied to everyone, including my grandparents, you, the others, your father, you new mom, and everyone back home. Why are we talking about the past now? What I'm saying is you're nothing but a liar who cares for no one, but yourself, and when to bad I didn't tell you that I've found Red Foot first before you. That why I kept it only from you, and you know what else? I had a sleep story that Red Foot is about to kill me if I ever meet him and I didn't tell you. Cera: Why didn't tell me before? Littlefoot: Because I don't like you, cause you know?! You're a lousy three-horn who tease me for being to little like when we were young, you upset me to much and you're the worst member in this herd and in the gang and I don't like it! This has gone to far! I don't like threehorns anymore! That means you and deceased your father! Cera: (GASP) How could you say that? Littlefoot: Because it's over. And thanks to you, this herd is over! That means no me, no friends, gang, and herd! And this is why I don't like your dad's home, cause everyone ignored me because of you! And never wanna see your lying face ever again! I'm out of here! Don't one of you guys look for me, cause I don't wanna be found or be bothered by anyone ever! (Littlefoot angrily walks out of the Forest Valley) Chomper: You know what? She doesn't belong with us anymore. Spike: And why are still hanging out with her? We forbid ourselves. Tippy: You hear that, Cera? We forbid ourselves to hang out with you! Ducky: And hears one last thing: Sharptooth, Swimmers, Flyers, Spiketails, Fast Runners and Longnecks are no longer friends with Threehorns anymore! Ruby: Come on, guys. We are leaving this valley. Chomper: Away from Cera! (CHOMPER AND THE OTHERS ANGRYLY LEAVE) Cera: Guys, wait! Guys! Lizzie, I..... Lizzie: Forget it. You lost a friend you had now, and I'm through with you. Scatter: I'm through with you, too Big Daddy: I hope you're happy, Cera. You made this worst like last time, and Littlefoot was right. You had him blames us. Lizzie: Daddy, let's go! Big Daddy: If you excuse me, my daughter's calling. Daddy's coming, honey. Cera: Wait. come back. Lizzie! Scatter! Big Daddy! Wait! Please don't leave... (The tiny longnecks angrily goes in the hole leaving the valley) Cera: Fanga, you, too? Fanga: Yes, me, too, I'm through you. Good luck saving your dad's home all by yourself. (Fanga angrily flies off) Cera: Oh, what have I done? (SNIFF) Tad, I can't believe you caused Cera's friends to quit and leave our valley and had them abandon her like that. Tad: Why are we talking about them? They were trying to get in Cera's way and be better than her. I'm telling you everyone will thank her, cause she's Mr. Threehorn's daughter. Who needs Cera's former jealous friends and Tall Tail who is too little? Someone does. Cera:(SOBBING AND SNIFF) What have I done? Not only did I lose my friend, but now, I lost the old the Littlefoot. The Littlefoot I know is gone, and It's all my fault...(SNIFF AND CRYING) (Sad song plays) Cera: What have I done? What did I do? What kind of friend I was to them? I've Lost the only friends I ever had who don't like me anymore and the who doesn't like three (Sad music still continues) I have no friends The ones who don't like me The who don't want me around How could this happen? I have no friends I'm the worst to them The worstest friend who care for no one but myself And now I've lost a leader who not himself anymore (Sad music stills playing) I have no friends How can I change my mind? If only I've found a way to change everything (Sobbing) Littlefoot, I'm sorry (sad music ends) (CHOMPER AND THE OTHERS HAVE BECOME OUTCASTS FROM THEY'RE HOME IN A ABANDONED FOREST NEAR WATER) (RUBY COVER IN DIRT AND SHAKES IT OFF HER) (CHOMPER LOOKING AT HIS REFLECTION IN WATER TO SEE HIS NOSE STILL WORK) Chomper: (WEAKLY SNIFFING) It's finally happen. I'm become a failure like Tall Tail. Ruby: Chomper, don't talk like that. Petrie: What's the point, Ruby? Look at us. Spike: Yeah. We've become from home, cause we can't find our way back. Tippy: Yeah, thanks to you know who. Ducky: Yup, yup, yup. It's her fault we're out here. Ruby: It doesn't matter, guys. As long we have each other. Petrie: Yeah. Group hag. (GANG HANGING EACH OTHER) (GROWLING) (THE GANG LOOK AND SCREAMED) (TWO ELASMOSAURUSES ROARING AT THE GANG AND LOOK FOR THEIR EGGS) Chomper: Ducky? Ducky: Yeah? Chomper: Would you tell us where to find those eggs? Ducky: Oppsy.... (DUCKY SCARYLY WALKED TO THE EGGS AND PICK ONE OF THEM UP WHILE THE SWIMMING LONGNECKS STILL GROWLING) Ducky: I am so, so, so, sorry. I thought they were abandoned. (MALE ELASMOSAURUS ROARS AT DUCKY) (RED FOOT GROWLS AND STOPS AND SNIFF A SCENT) What's he doing? He's sniffing. (Red Foot sniffing and looks at the footprints that came from Littlefoot) Red Foot: (SNIFF SNIFF) (GROWL) (Red Foot follows Littlefoot's scent to find him and kill him) Where's he's going? Does it has something to do with those tracks? (SNIFF SNIFF) Smell like a longneck was here. Cera walks Chomper: Hey guys, have you heard? Red Foot left the Forest Valley. Ruby: Why would he leave the valley for? Spike: Maybe he left cause you know who doesn't want to do with him. Tippy: Or maybe he's looking for other dinosaurs to kill. Spike: Or he's out hunting for longnecks like his own kind. Petrie: Longnecks. Like Littlefoot I mean Tall Tail? Ducky: And did Big Daddy said Red Foot hates Longnecks that made a monster out of him and will hunt those he hasn't hunt before? Petrie: So that's why Red Foot left the valley. Spike: To find Littlefoot! Chomper: Of course (Red Foot snarls and scratched Ducky's left leg) Ducky: Ugh! (Red Foot grabbed Ducky by the neck and tossed her to a rocky wall) Ducky: UGH! (Ducky became uncon (Ruby running towards Red Foot but Red Foot tripped her and scratched her back) Ruby: Ow! (Red Foot knock Ruby down with his head and Ruby hit the ground and becomes uncon) Red Foot:(SNARLING) Chomper: (Offscreen) Hey! (Red Foot growling turns to Chomper) Chomper: No One hurts my friends! Big Daddy: Red Foot hates Longnecks, he will hunt the ones that he hasn't hunt before. Littlefoot: I had a sleep story that Red Foot is about to kill me if I ever meet him and I didn't tell you. (ECHO) Cera: Oh no! Littlefoot! He's in trouble have to find him! Cera: He's out there because of me, cause I teased him for being to little, and I've dragged him into these messes, and I got to save him! (Cera rushes off to save Littlefoot from Red Foot) (At the pit Littlefoot fell in) (Littlefoot sees something in the bushes) Littlefoot: Huh? (Red Foot comes out and roars at Littlefoot) Littlefoot: AGH! (Red Foot growling at Littlefoot) Littlefoot: (WHIMPERING) UGH! (Littlefoot swings dirt in Red Foot's face) (Red Foot growls) (Littlefoot runs) (Red Foot growls and chases Littlefoot and roars) (LOUDLY ROARS) Cera: Oh, no. Littlefoot! Littfoot vs Red Foot (Red Foot heads for Littlefoot) Red Foot: HM? (Littlefoot vanished) Red Foot: (SNARL) (Littlefoot attacks Red Foot from behind) Littlefoot: (GRUNT) Red Foot: (GROWL AND ROARS) Littlefoot: Come on! (Littlefoot and Red Foot fighting) (Littlefoot push Red Foot away from him) Red Foot: (ROARING) (ECHO ROAR) Fanga: That's Red Foot! and Littlefoot? (FANGA FLEW THEIR LOCATION) Tad: He should be fighting Cera not him! Mr. Nammer: Come on get up, all of you. We'll get you to safety. Cera: (GOANING) Red Foot: (SNARLING) Littlefoot: Red Foot! Over! (Red Foot turned his head to Littlefoot and goes after him) (Red Foots starts to scratch Littlefoot but missed when Littlefoot moved causing him to scratch a rock) Red Foot: (ANGRY SNARL) (Littlefoot starts running) Littlefoot: This way! Red Foot: (GROWLING AND ROARING) Tandy: Do see him? Trayson: Yeah I see him. Littlefoot: (PANTING AND GRUNTS) (Littlefoot stopped at the edge of the cliff and sees Red Foot who caught up to him) Red Foot: (SNARLS) Littlefoot: Giving up so soon? Red Foot: (GROWLING) (Littlefoot looks do at Red Foot's right leg where Chomper scratched him) (Red Foot began to lift his red foot to scratch Littlefoot) (Littlefoot aim for Red Foot's foot and breaks it with his tail) sound Red Foot: (SHRIEKING PAINFULLY) (Littlefoot knocks Red Foot to the ground and bites him on the neck while every one saw what he did to his foot) Trayson: Wow! He aimed for his foot! Smart thinking that's to that sharptooth! Littlefoot biting Red Foot toss him to the ground a push him harder closer the edge of the cliff Red Foot (GROWLING ANRGY) Red Foot charge at Littlefoot, but Littlefoot hits him harder with his tail knocking some of his teeth out and on the the ground (THUD) (Red Foot knocked to the ground) Littlefoot (GROWLING) Grabbing Red Foot's neck with his mouth and drags him and tossed him over the cliff and into the crevasse Red Foot (SHIREKING) (Littlefoot tossed Red Foot into the crevasse) Red Foot (ROARING WHILE FALLING TO HIS DEATH AND VANISHED) Littlefoot (ROARING) After defeating Red Foot Chomper and the gang wounded by Red Foot arrived and saw what Littlefoot did and walks to him and see the crevasse Red Foot fell in Chomper: Buddy, you beat him. Littlefoot: I sure did. He's gone for good. Mr.Kosmo:(OFF SCREEN) What on earth is going on?! (Littlefoot and the gang turns their heads towards Mr. Kosmos) (Mr. Kosmos angrily walking towards everyone) Mr. Kosmos: Start explaining right now! Two Horn: Mr. Komsos, look! It's Red Foot' teeth. They've been knocked out. (Littlefoot is Littlefoot again) Mr. Kosmos: What in Saurus Rock happen to Red Foot? Trayson: Littlefoot must've beaten him. He figure out how to beat Red Foot by aiming for his foot, cause he knew his foot would be a distraction when one of us gets scratch, and now he did a distraction on him by breaking his foot and sending him down into the crevasse. You did it, Littlefoot. You beaten that rouge. Littlefoot: Funny, I feel more I let my herd to get hurt. Trayson: Thanks to your herd, and especially your Sharptooth friend, Chomper, who bravely stood up to that rouge, you're a hero. (EVERYONE THANKING LITTLEFOOT) Tad:(Off screen) No! No, no, no! Hold it! Cera's the one who suppose to beat that rouge! (pushing the two horns out of the way) (On screen) Not him! He hurt her feelings! He's a threehorn hater! Mr.Nammer: Hey, hold it, Tad! Littlefoot may have gotten mad at Cera for what she did to him, but he's not a Threehorn hater anymore, cause we're thanking him and his herd for what they did for us. (Tad nodding his head) Two Horn: Uh, he's right, Tad. You must've made Cera's friends jealous to much. And you're the one who tear the herd apart, not Horin, cause you had him messed up. And you're the reason they were outside of our valley cause you let them get attack by Red Foot. (Tad angryly turned his head to) Littlefoot: And then the reason I was so mad right after Cera tease me, you've laughed and made fun of me cause of my name and my size! Tad: What..wha....what are you talking about? Mr. Kosmos: Tearing the herd apart by making them jealous of Cera?(Mr. Kosmos angrly walking towards Tad) And laughing making fun of Littlefoot? So that's why he didn't like his name anymore! And that explains why Cera's friends broke up with her! I should have known you're the cause of this! No ones that jealous and funny! Tad: But, but, but, but, Mr. Kosmos, sir, Littlefoot's name is really funny. Mr. Kosmos: No it's not, it's mean! We like Littlefoot's name just the way it is, and what I don't like is when someone like you making fun of him! I'll deal with you later, Tad! (Mr.Kosmos bumps Tad and walks to Horin and apologize) Horin, I own you and the others an apology. You were right along. Horin: I guess you do believe me. Mr. Kosmos: And young ones good job for working together to weak Red Foot long enough. We own you all our life when you all led him out. Ducky: Really? Oh thank you, thank you, Mr. Kosmos. Mr. Kosmos: And, Chomper, boy, your kind will be so jealous when they hear a friendly sharptooth bravely stood up to a rogue longneck. Chomper: Really? Well how about that, guys. Mr. Kosmos: And, Littlefoot, all the dinosaurs in all they will hear what you did, son. Littlefoot: What'd I do? You've saved all of your kinds and all the valleys by getting rid of that monster for us. If it haven been for you and your friends, we all be dead. Mr. Nammer: Yep, and you so had us worried. Glad you're still alive when we found ya. Littlefoot: I had all of you worried. Mr. Nammer: You know everyone I just want everyone to get along let Littlefoot and his friends. Mr. Kosmos : Well today's your lucky day Mr. Nammer. How would you to take Tad's place as the new Attended Leader? Finally! I get to work with an elderly Mr. Nammer: Really? Well it would be my honor. Tad: (SHOCKED) Wh wh.... what?! You can't replace me with him! He's to old! I earned that job! Mr. Kosmos: Not anymore. You're no longer the Attended Leader. (Walking away from Tad) Now everyone meet your new Attendend Leader, Mr. Nammer. (DINOSAURS CHEERING) Mr. Kosmos: Now let's head back to the valley. Mr.Nammer: Hold it. Before we go, Tad has caused enough trouble for Littlefoot and his friends and Horin and his friends and family. He's not to set foot in our valley anymore. It's time he be exiled forever. Mr. Kosmos: Very well. (Walkinging toward Tad) Tad Two-Horn for tearing the herd apart by making them jealous of Cera, and for making fun of Littlefoot, you are banished from the Forest Valley and you are never to come back ever! Tad: But, you can't do this me! Please give me another chance... Littlefoot: You heard him! You're out and you lose something too. Tad: Like what? (Littlefoot knocks Tad's horns off to the ground with his tail) Tad: Ah! My horns! Mr. Kosmos, Littlefoot broke my horns! Mr. Kosmos: Well that's what you get for making fun of him. Not only you lost your job, but you lose your horns. And like I said you're no longer welcome back to the Forest Valley. You're not not to come back and visit, and you're no to set foot in other valleys to cause anymore trouble, especially the Great Valley, Littlefoot and his friends came from! (Tad downing his head) Mr. Kosmos: Leave! (Tad walks throught the cave the fast biters came in to the Mysterious Beyond and was exiled) Pento: Okay Two Horns close it. (The two horns pushes down big rocks to close the entrance to the Mysterious Beyond) Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Lland Before Time All Grown Up Transcripts Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Transcripts